Romans photos et autres débilités
by Babel121
Summary: Il semblerait que la seule chose que j'arrive à écire sur HP soit des drabbles... Et bien les voilà ! HPDM et autres couples
1. Roman Photo

HarryDraco - Roman Photo   
Pour PetitePatate ;p

* * *

Quand il l'avait ouvert pour la première fois, il avait d'abord cru à une mauvaise blague et l'avait refermé immédiatement en grognant. 

Il l'avait rouvert le lendemain, à la recherche d'indices pour trouver qui avait bien pu faire une chose pareille mais n'avait pu le garder encore très longtemps ouvert avant d'être pris d'une envie de vomir.

Il l'avait abandonné pendant un moment, préférant oublier une chose pareille, jusqu'au jour où, en rangeant ses affaires, cette abomination lui avait ressauté à la figure.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tout simplement jeté. N'importe qui de sensé l'aurait déjà déchiré, déchiqueté, brûlé… Mais il n'arrivait bizarrement pas à l'abîmer, et au contraire, la couverture n'avait pas souffert de la moindre rayure ni d'aucun pli.

Prudemment, comme s'il craignait d'être mordu, il le reprit en main et l'ouvrit à nouveau.

Il n'avait plus ce dégoût qui l'avait frappé la première fois qu'il l'avait lu…

Très lentement, une page par une page, prenant bien soin des détails, il avait fini par réussir à le lire entièrement.

Puis à le relire.

Et le relire encore et encore.

Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, ses premières insultes s'étaient transformées en admiration devant le travail accompli et surtout, oui surtout, en curiosité.

A chaque nouvelle page, il se demandait comment ils avaient bien pu faire ça… Comment leur en était venu l'idée… Mais surtout, est-ce que ça se passerait vraiment ainsi dans la réalité…

Mais pour ça, il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir, l'essayer.

Il ouvrit à nouveau la première page et l'étudia une nouvelle fois même si elle était déjà gravée dans son esprit.

A cheval sur leurs balais, cachées pour l'observer par les fenêtres, un groupe de jeunes filles couinait en voyant Draco se diriger à pas décidés vers la Tour des Griffondors.

Elles avaient eu raison de passer toutes ses nuits blanches à faire ce roman-photo truqué entre Draco et Harry, leur plan semblait enfin marcher !


	2. Carotte

HarryDraco - Carotte  
Pour CamilleMiko ;p

* * *

Carotte : Légume de couleur orange et de forme allongée pouvant paraître banal pour n'importe qui.

Mais pas pour Draco qui observait les rondelles oranges dans son assiette comme si c'était la pire des choses qu'il ai jamais vu.

« Mange » Lui fit Harry, assis en face de lui.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me forcer à avaler ces… trucs. » Répliqua Malfoy avec une grimace.

« Parce que c'est bon pour ton cas. »

« Mon cas ? Quel cas ! »

« Le tien. »

Draco continua à râler mais Harry ne lui en dit pas plus. Il finit par manger tout ce qu'il avait dans son assiette sous le regard attentif de son ex-ennemi. Harry pensa que ça devait peut-être faire vraiment effet, après tout, ne disait-on pas que les carottes rendaient aimable ?

Les carottes, ça rend aimable.


	3. Bain moussant

**Pour Yuyoko  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Couple : Harry/Draco  
Prompt : 'Bain moussant'

* * *

**

Entre les bulles, ils pouvaient faire semblant.

Il suffisait de souffler sur les bulles entre eux pour cacher une cicatrice, pour faire naître un sourire sur des lèvres serrées, pour redevenir les adolescents qu'ils auraient toujours du être.

Mais les bulles n'étaient pas éternelles, tout comme le moment qu'ils partageaient cachés dans la salle de bain des préfets.


	4. Baiser, morsure

**Pour ****loukawai**  
**Fandom : Harry Potter**  
**Couple : Sirius Remus  
Prompt : "Baiser, morsure"

* * *

**

Sirius caressait inconsciemment la grosse écharpe rouge et or qui encerclait son cou. Ce n'était pas tant le tissu, bien qu'extrêmement doux, qu'il traçait encore et encore du bout des doigts, mais la fine cicatrice incurvée qui s'incrivait à la base de son cou, là où Remus l'avait mordu un soir où leur amour s'était fait un peu plus violent.


	5. Mais c'est un nuage

**Pour CamilleMiko  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
****Couple : Blaise Zabini/Théo Nott****  
Prompt : "Mais, c'est un nuage !"

* * *

**

Allongé sur le dos, Blaise observait le ciel. Leurs exams n'allaient pas tarder et il aurait dû être submergé de révision mais il avait eu besoin de se poser un moment. Le ciel était bizarrement vide, le privant de la si intéressante activité d'observer les nuages. Ce qui l'ennuyait quand même un peu, vu qu'il était venu ici pour ça.  
Il sortit sa baguette et lentement, d'un tour du poignet, il créa une forme d'un gris sombre qui ne tarda pas à s'élever vers le ciel.

"Tu ne devrais pas faire ça."

La voix le surpris et il se releva brusquement en position assise. Nott était debout juste derrière lui et suivait des yeux les volutes qu'il venait de créer.

"Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? C'est juste un nuage."

Nott reporta son regard dans le sien et lui fit un sourire totalement dépourvu de joie.

"On ne sait jamais qui pourrait te voir et ne penser. Après tout, il y a certains nuages qui ne plaisent pas à tout le monde... Juste un conseil d'ami."

Et il repartit comme si rien n'était, laissant derrière lui un Blaise totalement confus.

* * *

Zabini et Nott, je les connais à peine... Donc bah... J'ai fait comme j'ai pu... J'espère que ça t'ira quand même ! T.T 


	6. Petit à petit le monde grandit

**Pour ****Koyomi****  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Couple : Luna Ginny  
Prompt : "Petit à petit le monde grandit"

* * *

**

Tout autour d'elles, les famille s'agrandissaient, des mariages s'organisaient, des enfants naissaient.  
Et elles restaient seules de leur côté.  
Elles n'étaient que deux mais cela leur suffisait.  
Leur monde n'avait pas besoin de s'agrandir tant qu'elles avaient leur amour.  
Et surtout, les différents animaux magiques que Luna adoptait dès qu'elle en voyait un dans la rue remplissaient bien assez leur maison.


	7. Cours de potion

**Pour Yuyoko  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Couple : Harry/Draco  
Prompt : 'Cours de potion'

* * *

**

Les cours de potion avaient toujours été les pires pour Harry. Entre un prof sadique et une moitié de classe qui en profitait bien, ils étaient bien servis. Mais elle avait aussi parfois quelques avantages…

Comme celui de pouvoir voir Draco faire des boulettes et se faire écraser par un crapaud de 2m au lieu d'avoir une souris blanche après avoir aspergée une colombe de potion.

Ou celui d'avoir pu remarquer le petit bout de langue que Draco laissait sortir quand il était concentré.

Ou encore tout simplement celui de pouvoir mater Draco sans vergogne en changeant tout simplement son regard libidineux en regard haineux.

Finalement les cours de potion n'étaient pas si mal que ça en fait…


	8. Repas dans la Grande Salle

**Pour Yuyoko  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Couple : HarryDraco  
Prompt : "Repas dans la grande salle"

* * *

**

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, Harry et Draco se fusillaient du regard. Au vu de la tension entre les deux, jamais personne n'aurait pu songer qu'environ 2 rangées de table les séparaient. Et pourtant elles étaient là… Ainsi que les quelques centaines d'élèves et les Professeurs de Poudlard mangeant en même temps qu'eux dans la Grande Salle…

Mais ils ne voyaient que l'un l'autre, inconscient de ce qui les entourait.

Harry voyait Draco, Draco voyait Harry.

Et autour d'eux, ils ne percevaient que leur petit monde de haine et de dégoût.

Rien qu'eux et leur haine. Tout ce qui leur suffisait.


	9. Gâteau

**Titre** : Gâteau  
**Auteur** : Babel121  
**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
**Personnages** : Zacharias/Seamus  
**Rating** : PG.  
**Disclaimer** : Tout est copyrighté JKR.

**Pour Aqualillium**

* * *

Seamus observa ce que Zacharias venait de lui donner. Non, ce n'était quand même pas ?   
Il ouvrit lentement le paquet de tissu et si, c'était bien ça. Au milieu d'un mouchoir blanc se trouvait une petite dizaine de biscuits qui, par leur forme pas forcément très lisse ne pouvait qu'avoir été faits main.   
Un sourire mangea la moitié de son visage et il ne prit même pas la peine de le remercier avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.  
Zacharias se tendit légèrement mais se laissa vite aller à répondre au baiser.  
Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, collés l'un à l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Seamus se redresse brusquement pour piocher un gâteau pour le goûter. Il couina de bonheur en les trouvant excellents et se rebouina contre Zach.  
Il avait vraiment bien fait de souligner fortement qu'il adorait les cookies la dernière fois, vraiment. 


End file.
